Русский лабиринт
by Luvmonkeys
Summary: Raivis and Eduard's new father forces them to move out to the country side outside of the capitol Berlin. What happens when Raivis meets a mystical demon who claims she's a long lost princess?  Genderbends; Language; and death inside. You've been warned.
1. On the Road

_Germany 1944, country side just outside of Berlin._

The sound of cars could be heard moving out and about, disrupting the quiet peace of the early Monday afternoon. The captain's new family was arriving, bringing him a new wife and new step children; a son and a daughter.

"You shouldn't be reading so many books about fantasy and love Raivis. It isn't practical for a girl your age." Eduard said softly as her took one out of her hands. The blond looked up at her older brother before scowling and taking it back, blushing softly.

"You want me to be reading books about all those propaganda that the German war is feeding us?" she questioned as she opened her book again; turning to the page she was at. Eduard frowned softly at her tone, knowing where she was getting at. He knew exactly why she used that tone with him considering it was his fault they were in this situation.

When the German army invaded their home in Riga, their father had been killed in the effect. When Eduard began working for the German military, by force, their mother and sister had brought him lunch one day and he had been forced to introduce the two to their new father; Commander and Captain Ludwig Von Beilschmidt.

"I'm sorry…" Eduard began as he pulled out a pocket watch from the breast pocked of his doctor's coat, state official military hat resting on top of his head before he took it off. "If I had known that they would have hit it off like they did I wouldn't have introduced them." He muttered softly.

"It isn't your fault they met." She said as she closed her book again, placing the bookmark securely in the crease. "It's your fault for taking the job as the medical profession for the German army." She said as Eduard went wide eyed. "What choice did I have Raivis it was either work as their doctor or be killed or worse!" he said before they both screamed as the car suddenly slammed to a stop, causing Raivis to be flung into the others lap, causing both of them to blush.

"Are you alright!" One of the escorting officers asked as he opened the door. "Are you okay Raivis?" Eduard asked and she nodded as the other officer helped her out of the car. "What happened?" Eduard asked, looking a little stricter than usual.

"We blew a tire." He said softly. Raivis looked down at her feet as she shuffled them before something caught her eye; toward the deeper woods past the rubble road that they were on. "Please do not wonder too far Miss Galante!" one of the other officers called, but she ignored him.

She stumbled as she ended up kicking something with her shoe. She looked down, and noticed it was a rock with what looked like an eye carved into it. She picked it up, tilting her head. "This has somewhere it needs to be." She said to herself as she looked around before spotting a large stone figure that had an open mouth, but was missing a second eye; but it was on a small hill.

She stumbled up the small hill, trying not to slip so much before she finally reached the top, forced herself to reach it before she placed the small stone into the hole. She waited for a few moments before jumping as a winged bug popped out of the mouth, fluttering its wings; she smiled.

"A fairy…" she said softly before she jumped as she was pulled down off the small hill by Eduard, their mother standing beside him before rushing up to her and brushing off any nonexistent dirt from her deep maroon jacket.

"You shouldn't wonder off like that Raivis; look at how messy you are now. What will your new father say about this? He does like things tidy." She said before kissing her cheek warmly; quiet obviously with child; about 8 almost 9 months along.

"You mean Captain…or Commander, or does he prefer to be called Colonel? It's all confusing." She protested. She didn't like calling him father, that title was reserved only for hers and Eduard's father who passed during the invasion for being mistaken for the resistance and was shot on site.

However, that's what she's been told. Eduard never likes to discuss it with her; perhaps knowing something more then he let on perhaps.

"Eduard, is it alright that I talk to Raivis and ride the rest of the way with her?" Their mother asked, making Raivis frown softly. "But mother…"

"No buts dear. I want to discuss things with you." She said softly, rushing her into the car she rode in, where her assistant was sitting. "You know Mister Edelstein, right Raivis?" Her mother asked as she followed suit and sat next to her little girl.

"Y-Yes…he's your assistant that Commander ordered to cater to your every need." She muttered, making her mother laugh and making Mister Edelstein snort in a form of laughter.

"Your daughter is very bright; very humorous." He said.

Miss Galante wasn't anything like her daughter. Pale, yes, but thin lips, long eye lashed, perfectly curved body in the right places, a large chest; the opposite to Raivis.

Raivis often times caught herself staring at her mother, being envious of how beautiful she was. She'd often go into her mother and fathers room, go to the vanity and just stare at herself in her mother's mirror, inspecting all of her mother's beauty products as if they were some foreign treasure.

Of course now that her mother was pregnant, her health had dropped down increasingly. Eduard was increasingly against his mother traveling at such a late stage of the pregnancy, but their step father insisted on his "son" being born with his father.

"How are you feeling today Miss Galante?" Mr. Edelstein asked as he looked at a clipboard, his bag next to him securely. Was he coming to live with them to? Would the house be big enough to hold them all?

Raivis looked to her mother, who smiled happily in response. "My little angel is behaving himself today." She said softly, sighing heavily when she felt a harsh kick to her stomach. Raivis opened her book back up where she had left off, holding the edge of the page before turning it. Mister Edelstein fixed his glasses before

"Might I recommend, Miss Galante, that you give your daughter some Military savvy books to read? It might impress your new husband and have them get along better." He said before her mother looked over to Raivis and sighed before grabbing the book her daughter was holding. "Raivis, please." She began, flipping through the pages of one. Raivis whined before shooting a hidden glare to the man sitting across from her. "Mother, please give them back." She whined before taking them back. Miss Galante sighed softly and leaned against the seat, trying to relax. "Can you have them stop the car please? I want to ride with Eduard." Raivis muttered to herself.

Her mother laughed softly and held her close to her side before kissing her forehead. "Darling, I love you to pieces; but you're growing up and you'll be 16 soon. You need to begin thinking about finding a husband and not about these silly fairy tales. No man is going to want a bride like that." She said before the car stopped again in front of a large, white brick, 3 story home in the middle of the woods; a few barns here and there. The white home was so…unsettling in the differently colored forest and wooded area.

She sighed softly, mind drifting to the fairy she saw earlier today.


	2. Ludwigs Rules and Uncle Gilbert

The car door opened and revealed 3 German soldiers, one of them being Colonel Beilschmidt. He smiled as he helped his wife out of the car. "Welcome home." He said softly as he placed a leather gloved hand on his wife's stomach. "Welcome." He repeated as Eduard walked up to them. "Sir." He said as he saluted, receiving a salute back. "Eduard." He said, face turning strict and serious.

Eduard looked to his mother. "Mother I would prefer you not exert yourself. I think you should stay in a wheelchair for the time being…until the child is born." He said. Ludwig nodded, snapping his fingers as one of the soldiers brought out a wheelchair. His mother frowned. "I'm perfectly capable of walking." She complained. "Please dear; for me?" he asked softly as he kissed her hand. The woman sighed then nodded before sitting in the chair and being wheeled to the house.

Raivis sighed, looking down. During the whole ordeal she felt as if she was ignored by everyone fussing over her mother. She wasn't jealous or anything, considering how ill her mother had been feeling recently. She just felt that this was overwhelming her and everything.

"Raivis." She looked up when her name was called by her brother as he stared at her as she continued to sit in the car. Eduard sighed as he helped her out of the car and walked her over to Ludwig. "Raivis, you remember our step father, Colonel Ludwig?" the girl shook and with her right hand, reached up to shake hands with him.

Both of them flinched when her hand was roughly gripped and Ludwig leaned down, whispering in her ear softly. "Wrong hand, Raivis; it's the left hand you use to shake with." He said before pulling back.

"Felicia!" Ludwig called as he began walking over to the servants. "Bring their things inside will you!" Ludwig called rushing over to make sure his servants didn't break anything.

Once he was out of earshot, Raivis took in a deep breath of air and clung to her brother for support. That man was so scary and intimidating; she felt her heart beating 100 miles per minute. "Are you alright, Raivis?" Eduard asked as he led her inside to where the others were. "Yes…I-I'll be fine. H-he scares me." Eduard and the servants around at the time laughed softly, and a few of the soldiers couldn't help but snicker. "He can be serious sometimes. But you will see little one." One of the soldiers said as they walked over to her, getting down to her level and holding her hands in his.

"Ludwig can be scary, but he can be kind at times. You shall see ve?" he said, tilting his head. Eduard smiled and nodded. "Feliciano is right. Don't worry Raivis…things are going to change. Like I told you…" Eduard began as he picked up her suitcase. "It will be an adventure." Eduard said as he headed upstairs.

Feliciano smiled at her while letting go of her hands and standing up. "Why don't you look around, Miss? This place can be exciting." He said before wondering off. Raivis sighed before remembering she had left her books in the car.

Quickly, she ran out to the front before running into a large, rock hard body; the scent of after shave and some warm spicy aroma filled her nose, causing her to relax against the body. Who in the world would smell this good out in the country side? She looked up and her face turned a FURIOUS red color as she pulled away from the other. "F-Forgive me C-Colonel Beilschmidt!" she said, looking down as she gripped the ends of her dress that matched her deep maroon coat with the soft brown shaded fur oh so nicely.

Ludwig snorted, giving an amused but irritated smile that resembled a smirk. It was one way to tell if he was annoyed. Truth be told, Ludwig was annoyed with the small, mousy girl. He'd been happy with Eduard being his step son. He was smart, had been schooled very well; he was ideal as far as sons were concerned. Then there was Raivis. She wasn't anything special considering how old she was. Once school started he'd have to talk to her mother about private school so he wouldn't have to be as annoyed by her.

"You shouldn't be running, little one." He said as he moved her face to look up at him, noticing the obvious fear in her eyes. One thing amusing about her, she was easy to scare.

"Y-Yes sir!" she squeaked out softly as she tried to move past him. He stopped her by holding an arm out in front of her. "There are some rules in this house that are to be followed…Raivis." He began. She shook in response as he gripped her arm tightly.

"Once you are done doing…whatever you were about to do, come see me in my office with your brother." He said before letting her go then heading off into the house. She shook as she ran out into the yard and to the cars, going to the one she had come out of, looking for the stack she had brought with her. "Where are they…" she muttered without stuttering for once.

She smiled as she grabbed her book strap as she pulled it out and began to return inside before something fluttered by her and landed on the nearby sack of horse feed. She smiled brighter before she dropped her books and tried to grab it before it flew off but she failed in that method.

"Damn it!" she yelled loudly before she ran after it into the woods. One of the servants, Felicia, noticed before sighing. "Where is that girl running off to…?" She muttered before following behind her quietly.

Raivis continued running even when she ran out of breath before slowing to a soft walk, she had reached some strange stone archway that looked like two curved ram horns. She looked over to where the so called fairy was flying to and how it went into some stone walls. She followed it into the entrance before looking around.

"It's a labyrinth." She squealed loudly as she heard someone come up behind her. Felicia smiled at the young girl before handing Raivis her books. "Come. We don't want you getting lost and dinner will be ready soon. You need to be dressed properly and bathed." She said as she led the girl away by wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I saw a fairy fly into the labyrinth." Raivis began. Felicia blinked, raising an eyebrow. "A fairy; you aren't like…twisting my leg are you Raivis?" she asked and Raivis shook her head. "No. A real, flying fairy." She said. Felicia smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Here in the country side, it's easy to find reality and fantasy mixing together." She said walking her into the backdoor of the house, through the servant's quarters, and up to her room.

"Where's Eduard?" she asked. Felicia blinked as she opened the girl's wardrobe, pulling out one of her dresses. "He went to see your father." Raivis wanted to correct the servant, but that reminded her of having to see the man. "He…isn't my father he's my step father." She muttered to herself, quiet enough to where no one could hear her.

She quietly slipped out the door while Felicia continued talking about how pretty she was going to be in front of all those soldiers and states men at the gala tonight, but she could care less about that. She quietly walked down the stairs before knocking on Ludwig's office door.

"You may enter." Came the loud reply before she flinched and slipped into the room. "Y-You said you wanted to see me…" she stuttered. Eduard was in there already, not wearing his hat or lab coat. Simply dressed in the uniform he hated oh so much.

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. I want to go over the rules with you both. Please sit." He said then stood up and began pacing in front of them. "Considering you both are under by roof, these rules are to be followed." He said, smacking the desk in front of them all with his riding crop.

"Number 1, once it becomes dark, I want you both in the house unless I have stated otherwise." He said then hit the desk again.

"Number 2, you both are to come see me every morning for my inspection to make sure you both are prim, and properly dressed.

Another hit.

"Number 3, you both are not allowed to run in the house."

Another hit.

"Number 4, you are not allowed to have messy bedrooms. You may have maids, but if I find out that you have been leaving messes where they are not asked to clean, then I will have no choice but to punish you."

Another hit to the desk. By now, Raivis noticed, that the desk was developing a nasty mark in it where it was being hit on the desk.

Eduard looked over to his sisters shaking, stuttering form; she was scared shitless at the moment. They both flinched when the other hit the desk again. At the moment, all he wanted to do was hold her close, and keep her from shaking as bad. But if he moved, the man in front of him would no doubt punish him for acting without a direct order.

"Number 5, I do not repeat myself. So when I say something, you are to not ask again." He said then hit the desk again.

"Number 6, you are not to leave the house or your rooms after dinner. You are to go up there and stay there, unless an emergency happens."

Another hit.

"Number 7, you are not to make failing marks. Children in my family are smart, make perfect marks, and are the top in their class. If you make failing marks, you will lose privileges and receive punishment."

Another hit.

"Now my final and most important rule…" he began as he finally stopped, but none of them moved. He looked over to Eduard first, loving how the other stayed perfectly still, not looking at him through those thin rimmed glasses.

"Do not fuck around behind back." He whispered then looked over to Raivis, also loving, but feeling annoyed at how much she shook with fear. "Understood?" he growled. They both nodded in response as he sat up. "Good. You both may go prepare for tonight's gala. When you're finished I want you both to come to mine and your mothers room so we may inspect you." He said before sitting back down.

The two left and as soon as they were out of ear shot, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "H-He's scary." Raivis whispered as she clung to Eduard's perfectly pressed uniform. Eduard nodded and held her close to him.

Eduard sighed as he gently stroked his little sister's curly blond hair that matched his own straight hair. "I have to go check on mother. So go get ready and I'll come get you when I'm done." He said before walking her to her bedroom. "You promise?" she asked and he nodded. "I promise. I will come get you as soon as I finish up." He said with a smile before opening the door and walking in with her. "Eduard…"

"Yes?" he asked. "I…I don't like it here." She said making Eduard sigh. "I know it's different from the city, but you'll get used to it; trust me." He said as he got up and headed to the other room. Raivis sighed again as she looked over to her red, satin dress lying across the end of her bed. It had been a gift from her new father. She went over and looked it over. It was long sleeved, had lace on the ends of the dress and sleeves, and had a v-neck cut that showed a little more of her small un-developed chest then she'd like. It was a shocker to her really, noticing how someone as conservative as him would allow her to wear such…revealing clothing.

Felicia came in later to bring her a newly polished pair of black shoes that closed with a buckle across the top of it. "You look so beautiful Raivis." She said as she brushed Ravis' hair as she sat in front of the vanity in her room.

Raivis sighed, continuously pulling the bottom of it up, but frowning when it fell down into its original form and figure. "It's too adult. I-I'm not even 16 yet."

"In a few years you, like, will be considered an adult." Felicia began as she pulled her hair back and wrapped it into a beautiful ribbon, placing a pearl hair clip in it to make it stay. God she felt so uncomfortable.

"There we are." Felicia said and admired her handy work. Raivis looked up at the blond and smiled at her happily. "Thank you, Felicia." Raivis said as she stood up. They both jumped when they heard a loud commotion downstairs.

Felicia scowled, obviously knowing and well aware what that noise was. "I was afraid HE would be coming to this gala." She said before turning to Raivis.

"What you are hearing, is General Gilbert Von Beilschmidt; your step fathers older brother. He is a flirt, a loud mouth, and a general pain in the ass. Just smile and nod if he talks to you." She said before hearing her name called and running out the door.

Raivis sighed softly and sat down on her bed waiting for Eduard to come in. Looking over to her nightstand on the left side of the bed, she picked one up and began reading quietly. She wasn't aware how long she'd been reading, because before long someone came up to her room and roughly kicked the door in. She screamed loudly, dropping her book and falling off the bed, curling on the floor. Where they under attack!

"Why are you not downstairs!" Ludwig yelled before yanking her up by her arm. "I-I was…!" 

"What useless excuse could you possibly have!" Ludwig screamed at her.

"E-Eduard told me to stay here till he came to get me!" Raivis said, letting out a small whimper as her eyes began to tear up. Ludwig sneered before letting go of her arm. Ludwig was no longer dressed in his outdoor military uniform, but into one that would make him look like Royalty. Black suit, gold epilates, many medals, he looked like a different person now that he was all crisp and clean.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. Ludwig snorted before turning to the door. "Your mother will not be joining us. Your brother is giving her hell tonight, and Eduard is downstairs greeting the guests. He probably forgot you were up here." Ludwig scolded before turning to her again. "I will escort you downstairs." He said as he offered her his arm. Ludwig felt his annoyance with the girl rise when she shook her head and kept her arms over her chest. He was already in an annoyed mood with his brother being here causing more of a ruckus.

"I-I can walk on my own…" she said. Ludwig glared at her before he grabbed her arm, yanked her forward, and nearly dragged her down the staircase. Raivis had to struggle to keep up with the man, nearly tripping down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Eduard went over to them both. "I'll take her from her Colonel." Ludwig nodded, letting go of the girl and going off to talk with some of his guests he was not able to greet when they arrived. Eduard sighed, cheeks tinting when he noticed how much chest Raivis was showing due to her dress. "You look…very pretty Raivis." Eduard said softly. He didn't like how Ludwig was giving her permission to wear a dress that would have shown obvious cleavage if she had the chest for it.

"Fucking Germans…" Eduard thought to himself as he smiled at her.

During the evening Raivis felt herself long for the quiet room upstairs that they had proclaimed was her. She wanted to be reading upstairs instead of down here, mingling, dining, and so much more; though she had found a very nice confidant in Ludwig's brother, her uncle, Gilbert.

"Will you be staying the evening, Gilbert?" Eduard asked the albino man. Gilbert grinned at his new nephew and niece. "Mien bruder would never allow it." He began before winking at Raivis, making her blush and causing Eduard to give him a look.

Raivis giggled softly and Gilbert continued speaking. "You could stay in my room and I could sleep with Raivis tonight." Eduard finished before looking to Ludwig as he walked up, having said goodbye to the remaining guests.

"That won't be necessary, Eduard. If mien bruder wants to stay, then he is more welcome to stay with us." Ludwig grumbled, finding himself wishing the other would say no and go home.

Gilberts smile was not one Ludwig liked. "I'd love to stay for awhile!" Gilbert said, laughing. "Have that cute, little polish maid bring me some beer to my room." Gilbert said, continuously snickering. Ludwig growled as his brother wrapped an arm around his step daughter. "Come with me darling. Let us talk and get to know each other. You were so quiet during dinner." He said, walking her upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Ludwig turned to Eduard. "Tell me, Eduard, is your sister a whore or a harlot?" he asked. Eduard began glaring, but suppressed it with much effort. He hated when people talked that way about his sister. She was not a harlot, or a whore. She was frightened by the smallest of touches.

"Of course not; why would you assume such a thing?" Eduard asked, trying his best not to shake or to punch the other for saying such thing.

Ludwig snorted. "No reason. You may go now Eduard." He said before he watched the boy tear his gaze away from his own and head up the stairs. Once he was certain the boy was in his room, he began walking to the room his brother had led the girl off in. He would need to have a talk with her about doing anything that might openly embarrass him or their family. Ludwig was the one in charge, he was to be respected and obeyed. Having some little girl embarrass him by getting knocked up by his brother was something he would not tolerate.

Once upstairs, he pressed his ear to the door before opening it when he heard hushed whispers. Gilbert made a "Shush" noise when he walked in. Ludwig looked down, noticing how the girl had her hair undone, and was in her pajamas and sleeping quietly in the king sized mattress of her bed. Gilbert walked over and leaded them both out.

"She's cute." He finally said when they were securely in his office.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Gilbert. I can't have you or anyone else in this pre-made family embarrassing me at such a time. With the war and everything and with the red army slowly closing in on us." He said as he slammed his glass of brandy down on his desk. Gilbert frowned. "You need a stress relief. Considering your wife is full with child right now, she is out of the question." He said, drinking himself.

I PROMISE next chapter, demon Ivan will be introduced don't worry your heads my dear readers.


End file.
